Morando Com o Inimigo
|próximo=Um Dia de Dama |próximo-texto=Episódio seguinte }} |Direção_dublagem= |Compositor= |Audiência=1.15https://twitter.com/SonOfTheBronx/status/549715644686811136 |Estreia-BRA=5 de junho de 2015 |Título-EUA=Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? |Estreia-EUA=8 de novembro de 2014 |Num-EUA=2 |Título-FRA=Mon coloc est une génie du mal |Estreia-FRA=19 de novembro de 2014 |Num-FRA=2 |Direção_dublagem-BRA=Renan Ribeiro |Tradução=Camila Andrade }} Morando Com o Inimigo é o segundo episódio da 1ª Temporada da . Este episódio é o segundo ao total. Sinopse O covil de Eggman é destruído por uma tempestade e ele vai buscar a estadia na casa de Tails junto com seus robôs, Orbot e Cubot. Onde ele tenta ser um bom hóspede, mas será que Eggman está falando somente a verdade? Sonic Boom: The Sidekick Enquanto o seu covil maligno está sendo reparado, Dr. Eggman fica no sofá de Tails e revela ser um companheiro de quarto muito difícil. Aparições Personagens *Cubot *Dr. Eggman *Equipe Sonic **Amy Rose **Knuckles o Equidna **Miles "Tails" Prower **Sonic o Ouriço **Sticks a Texugo *Orbot *Obliterator Bot *Primata da Comédia Locais *Mundo de Sonic Boom **Bygone Island ***Casa de Tails ***Oficina de Tails **Covil do Dr. Eggman Objetos *Avião de Tails *Bumerangue *Controlador de Pulso *Ovos Benedict Variados *Primata da Comédia Show Músicas *Música Tema *Música dos Créditos Enredo thumb|left|252px|Sonic atendendo EggmanDurante uma noite chuvosa, Sonic teve seu sono interrompido por Eggman que diz à Sonic que seu covil foi destruído, e implora a ele que deixe ele ficar de estadia por alguns dias. Sonic deixa Eggman ficar por lá acreditando que era somente ele à ficar de estadia mas Eggman trouxe Orbot e Cubot. thumb|252px|Amy, Knuckles e Sticks surpresos com a estadia inesperada de EggmanPassando a noite, na outra manhã, Knuckles, Amy e Sticks são recebidos por Sonic na casa de Tails onde eles presenciam Eggman se espreguiçar. Eggman faz suas saudações à eles e diz que não esperava que haveriam visitas na manhã e mostra "a porta dos fundos" do seu pijama. Eggman senta em um sofá e Knuckles pergunta o motivo dele estar lá e Sonic o explica, e Eggman pergunta onde está o seu café da manhã, que são Ovos Benedict e Tails o leva a ele. Eggman vê bem de perto os ovos e vê que Tails fez errado e reclama da comida e Sticks diz que tudo é um plano maligno e que faz parte de um ataque. thumb|left|252px|Amy tentando consolar EggmanAmy diz que tem que ajudar ele se não seriam melhores que ele, onde Eggman diz enquanto come que eles jamais seriam melhores que ele, e Amy tenta consolá-lo mas ele diz para que alguém tirasse ela de perto, mas Tails aceita que Eggman fique na casa dele e acha que ele não possa ser um hóspede ruim. thumb|252px|Sticks na cozinha de TailsEle logo ataca Tails com um travesseiro e faz ele derrubar uma lâmpada impedindo que ele termine sua invenção, mais tarde ele começa um guerra de travesseiros com seus robôs e Sonic tenta limpar a bagunça, mas acaba desistindo. Na noite, Sonic e Tails tentam dormir mas são impedidos pelo ronco e as risadas malignas de Eggman. Na outra manhã, Sticks vai à geladeira mas vê que tudo está dentro de potes com exceção de um legume, na noite novamente, Sonic é acordado por pequenas plumas de penas e ele vê que é Eggman jogando um travesseiro nele. thumb|left|252px|Amy junto de Sonic e Tails conversando com Eggman sobre sua estadiaNa outra manhã, Sonic diz que não quer mais que Eggman fique de estadia e que está cansado dele mas Amy diz que Sonic não pode simplesmente expulsar Eggman e tenta clarear o que dá de errado entre os dois, mas Tails argumenta que foi acertado com força por um travesseiro e poderia perder a memória e pergunta o que havia dito. Amy diz que quer que haja uma reunião amigável. Logo esta reunião começa e Amy diz para Sonic compartilhar o que sente com Eggman, e ele diz várias reclamações, mas Amy diz para encaixar com sentimentos e ele tenta mas acaba dizendo novamente coisas ruins sobre a estadia dele, e Eggman começa a chorar e concorda com Sonic e explica porque, Cubot pergunta se ele é ninguém e Eggman diz que ele não conta e Amy fala pra Sonic tentar ser mais amigável e dar um segunda chance à ele, ao concordar ele diz que vai melhorar e Amy diz para ocorrer um abraço em grupo, e Orbot e Cubot ficam ansiosos para abraçarem mas Eggman não deixa. thumb|252px|Sonic, Tails e Eggman jogandoNo outro dia, Sonic acorda e vê Eggman lavando as louças, mais tarde Eggman está mexendo na planta e pega o travesseiro de Tails e aparenta tentar acertá-lo mas acaba afofando o travesseiro e entrega à ele e na noite ele faz Sonic e Tails jogarem um jogo de tabuleiro e vence a partida e assopra um cazu e Sonic diz que está muito tarde e que está cansado e pergunta aos robôs de Eggman se também estão mas Eggman interve e diz que são robôs apenas e não possuem uma alma, Orbot tenta intervir mas Cubot diz que Eggman tem razão e diz que não importa e tentar embora mas Eggman implora pra ele ficar e ele aceita e Eggman novamente toca seu cazú. Na mesma noite, Eggman junto de Sonic e Tails assistem o Comédia Primata, o programa do Primata da Comédia e ele conta uma piada e Eggman adeita no sofá e dá um tapa nas costas de Tails enquanto ele boceja e ri bem alto e Sonic boceja também. thumb|left|252px|Sticks prevendo o plano de EggmanNa outra manhã, com muito sono, Knuckles pergunta quantas horas Sonic e Tails conseguiram dormir e Sonic responde que nem chegaram a dormir e Sticks interve dizendo que é a segunda parte do plano maligno que ela havia dizendo anteriormente e aponta para Eggman dizendo que faltava pouco para ele atacar com seu robô do mal. Enquanto Amy defende Eggman, mais uma vez, a risada maligna de Eggman é ouvido do lado de fora, onde ele revela que ele tinha mentido sobre sua fortaleza sendo destruídas, e que ele intencionalmente esgotado Sonic e Tails para o ponto onde eles não poderiam derrotar seu Obliterator Bot, que depois intimação. Ele, então, as ordens para o Obliterator Bot de destruir o grupo, embora o robô interpreta isso como uma ordem para destruir covil e cabeças de Eggman fora, ignorando a Equipe Sonic. Eggman perturbado implora à Sonic a parar a sua criação, que só concorda em ajudar para que Eggman pode ir para casa e não mais viver com ele. thumb|252px|Amy propondo abraços antes de salvar o covilNa fortaleza, a equipe e Eggman chegam no avião de Tails e o Eggmovél respectivamente. Eles concordam em Sonic e Tails para pressionar duas chaves de desligar dentro do covil simultaneamente para parar o robô enquanto toda a gente fica para distrai-lo. Apesar de Sonic e Tails estarem com sonolência, eles conseguem seguir com esse plano (com alguma ajuda de Eggman) e destruir o robô, mas no momento em que fazem isso, ele já possui bastante da fortaleza em uma ruína, mas Sonic anula sua esforços. Um dia depois, enquanto Equipe Sonic está descansando na praia, Eggman chega e pede sua hospitalidade novamente enquanto sua fortaleza fica reparado (para esse tempo real). No entanto, Sonic transporta Eggman volta para as ruínas de seu covil; Amy, que seguiu, tenta iniciar uma sessão de terapia com Eggman, mas ele foge gritando. Trivia *Neste episódio, o Primata da Comédia Show foi chamado de Comédia Primata. **Inclusive, só foi ouvida a voz e mencionado o apresentador, Primata da Comédia. *Esse episódio junto com O Assistente, Pés Descontrolados, Chili Dog Day Afternoon e It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog foram os únicos da 1ª Temporada a serem lançados na ordem de produção nos Estados Unidos. Continuidade *O Obliterator Bot irá retornar em Eggman the Auteur. Erros *Quando Sticks entra pela primeira vez na casa de Tails, seu cílios desaparecem por uma fração de segundo. *Quando Sonic sai da Casa de Tails, assim que Dr. Eggman revela seu plano, ele usa seu controlador em um tiro, apesar de não usá-lo em qualquer outra cena. Galeria Galeria de Videos Transcrição Internacional Navegação Referências Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2014 Categoria:Episódios exibidos em 2015 Categoria:2014 Categoria:2015 Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Natalys Raut-Sieuzac Categoria:Episódios escritos por Doug Lieblich Categoria:Episódios de storyboard feitos por Gaston Jaunet Categoria:M